Frank Zappa
Frank Vincent Zappa (Baltimore, Maryland, 21 december 1940 - Laurel Canyon, California, 4 december 1993) was in de eerste plaats een Amerikaans componist, die ook deel uitmaakte van of de leiding had over verschillende rockgroepen (zoals The Mothers Of Invention); daarnaast was hij een gerespecteerd musicus. Zappa mengde op geheel eigen wijze rockmuziek met psychedelica, jazz, experimentele muziek en eigentijdse klassieke muziek gecombineerd met een grote dosis zelfspot, humor en performance-art. Geschiedenis Zappa begon begin jaren zestig met het maken van muziek. In de beginperiode werkte hij veel samen met Captain Beefheart. Zijn eerste professionele opnamen werden gemaakt voor soundtracks, namelijk de films The World's Greatest Sinner en Run Home Slow. Hij maakte deze opnamen in Studio Z, in Rancho Cucamonga. Medio jaren 60' werd Zappa lid van The Soul Giants. Hij werd de gitarist van de band. Niet lang daarna werd hij de "leider", en hernoemde hij de band "The Mothers". Ze werden opgemerkt door verschillende platen producers en tekenden bij Verve Records. Ze moesten wel de naam van de band veranderen van The Mothers, naar The Mothers of Invention, omdat Mother een afkorting van Motherfucker was (in die tijd werden goede muzikanten in het milieu motherfuckers genoemd: The Mothers waren geen schitterende muzikanten, maar wel beter dan de gemiddelde barband van toen). In 1966 kwam het eerste album van de band, Freak Out! uit. Opmerkelijk is dat Zappa nooit 'samenwerkte' met muzikanten op de manier die gebruikelijk was in de popmuziek. Hij nam muzikanten in dienst, betaalde hun loon en ontsloeg ze. Zappa was naast rockmuzikant ook een eigentijds klassiek componist. Wat zijn vroege werk betreft kwam dit naar voren in Lumpy Gravy (1967). Daarna bewoog hij zich een aantal jaren meer op jazz- resp. rockterrein, maar Orchestral Favorites (1979) en zijn beide platen met het London Symphony Orchestra (Vol. 1 (1983) en Vol. 2 (1987)) waren weer duidelijk modern-klassieke werken. In 1984 verscheen The Perfect Stranger, waarop Pierre Boulez met zijn Ensemble InterContemporain composities van Zappa uitvoerde. Naast zijn interesse voor o.a. Karlheinz Stockhausen, Igor Stravinsky en Anton Webern, is Zappa ook bekend om zijn idolatie van Edgard Varèse, een modern componist. Zappa was een man van precisie, zeer kritisch voor zichzelf. Hij voerde steeds vernieuwingen door. Hij was de tweede in de popgeschiedenis die een dubbel-lp uitbracht (de eerste was Bob Dylan met "Blonde on blonde"). Hij produceerde, behalve zijn twee eerste platen, alles zelf, en was één van de eerste muzikanten die op een 4-track opnam, die hij dan nog zelf in elkaar geknutseld had. Zijn muziek laat zich bestempelen als avant-garde. De muzikant is vaak politiek en maatschappijkritisch in zijn teksten, die gekenmerkt worden door hun ironie. Zappa ageerde tegen oorlog, het fundamentalistische geloof en kleinburgerlijkheid, maar ook de popcultuur (hippies, discomuziek,...) bleef niet gespaard. Vooral de media moeten het ontgelden in zijn nummers. Televisie, zo meende hij, is een gevaarlijke propagandamachine. Dit is te horen in zijn nummer "I'm the slime" uit 1973. In 1985 nam Zappa deel aan een hoorzitting die was georganiseerd door het PMRC (Parents' Music Resource Center), waaraan onder andere Tipper Gore, de vrouw van Al Gore, was verbonden. Deze instelling beweerde dat de Amerikaanse platenindustrie de jeugd van Amerika blootstelde aan 'seks, geweld en de verheerlijking van drugs en alcohol'. Zappa trad tijdens deze 'congressional hearing' op als voorvechter van de muzikale vrijheid en bestreed met verve de mening van het PMRC. Muzikaal nam Zappa wraak met het album 'FZ meets the Mothers of Prevention' uit 1985. Naarmate hij ouder werd legde hij zich steeds meer op het componeren toe. Tot een van zijn klassiek-moderne hoogtepunten kan "The Yellow Shark" (1993) gerekend worden, de laatste cd die hij bij zijn leven maakte, waarop het Duitse Ensemble Modern werk van hem speelt, door hemzelf gedirigeerd. Een jaar later werd "Civilization, Phaze III" uitgebracht, waarmee hij tot zijn dood in 1993 bezig was. Zappa kan zonder twijfel tot de belangrijkste componisten gerekend worden van de 2e helft van de 20e eeuw. Daarenboven beschouwde Jimi Hendrix hem als de beste gitarist die er rondliep - beter dan Hendrix zelf. Over zijn vocale kwaliteiten was Zappa minder tevreden. Zo stelde hij in een interview, dat wanneer hij auditie zou moeten doen voor zijn eigen band, hij niet zou worden aangenomen. Zappa was sinds 1967 getrouwd met Gail, geboren als Adelaide Gail Sloatman op 1 januari 1945, die de zaken van Zappa beheerde. Samen hadden ze vier kinderen: * Moon Zappa (Moon Unit Zappa, 1967) * Dweezil Zappa (Ian Donald Calvin Euclid Zappa, 1969), genoemd naar de bijnaam van de kleine teen van Gail. Dweezil houdt zich onder andere bezig met het beheren en uitgeven van de honderden uren onuitgegeven muziek die nog in Zappa's kelder bewaard liggen. * Ahmet Zappa (Ahmet Emuukha Rodan Zappa, 1974) * Diva Zappa (Diva Thin Muffin Pigeen Zappa, 1979) Zappa overleed enkele weken voor zijn 53-ste verjaardag aan de gevolgen van prostaatkanker. Trivia * In 1994 werd een planetoïde naar Frank Zappa genoemd: (3834) Zappafrank. * Nog in 1994 werd door de biologen Bosmans en Bosselaers een spin beschreven welke ze de naam "Pachygnatha zappa" gaven. Op haar onderlijf heeft deze spin een soort harig toefje dat fel op de snor van Frank Zappa lijkt..ZOLarium, Tijdschrift van de Wetenschappelijke Raad van Ziekenhuis Oost-Limburg jaargang 10 nr. 36; auteur: Dr. Johan Van Robays, Anatomopatholoog.' * Zappa sprak de stem in van de paus in de aflevering Powdered Toast Man (1992) van de animatiereeks Ren & Stimpy. * In de animatiereeks Duckman werd vaak muziek van Zappa gebruikt als achtergrondmuziek. * Zappa speelde ook een klein rolletje in de film Head (1968) met The Monkees. * Hij vertolkte de rol van drugsdealer in de episode Payback in de televisieserie Miami Vice. * Zappa sprak geen Nederlands, maar riep tijdens een concert in Rotterdam (1988) 'May you'll never hear "vloerbedekking" again'. Deze uitspraak is te horen tijdens Orange County Medley op de plaat Make A Jazz Noise Here. Hij verwees naar een optreden in Rotterdam uit 1971, waar het Sofa nummer met Nederlandse tekst gebracht werd: geef mij wat vloerbedekking onder deze vette, zwevende sofa. Discografie * 1966: Freak Out! * 1967: Absolutely Free * 1968: We're Only In It For The Money * 1968: Lumpy Gravy * 1968: Cruising With Ruben & The Jets * 1969: Uncle Meat * 1969: Mothermania (compilatie) * 1969: Hot Rats * 1969: Burnt Weeny Sandwich * 1970: Weasels Ripped My Flesh * 1970: Chunga's Revenge * 1971: Fillmore East - June 1971 * 1971: 200 Motels * 1972: Just Another Band From L.A. * 1972: Waka/Jawaka * 1972: The Grand Wazoo * 1973: Over-Nite Sensation * 1974: Apostrophe (') * 1974: Roxy & Elsewhere * 1975: One Size Fits All * 1975: Bongo Fury * 1976: Zoot Allures * 1978: Zappa In New York * 1978: Studio Tan * 1979: Sleep Dirt * 1979: Sheik Yerbouti * 1979: Orchestral Favorites * 1979: Joe's Garage * 1981: Tinseltown Rebellion * 1981: Shut Up 'N' Play Yer Guitar * 1981: You Are What You Is * 1982: Ship Arriving Too Late to Save a Drowning Witch * 1983: The Man From Utopia * 1983: Baby Snakes * 1983: London Symphony Orchestra, Vol. 1 * 1984: Boulez Conducts Zappa: The Perfect Stranger * 1984: Them or Us * 1984: Thing-Fish * 1984: Francesco Zappa * 1985: Frank Zappa Meets the Mothers of Prevention * 1986: Does Humor Belong in Music? * 1986: Jazz From Hell * 1987: London Symphony Orchestra, Vol. 2 * 1988: Guitar * 1988: You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 1 * 1988: You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 2 * 1988: Broadway the Hard Way * 1989: You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 3 * 1991: The Best Band You Never Heard in Your Life * 1991: You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 4 * 1991: Make A Jazz Noise Here * 1991: Beat the Boots * 1992: Beat the Boots II * 1992: You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 5 * 1992: You Can't Do That on Stage Anymore, Vol. 6 * 1992: Playground Psychotics * 1993: Ahead Of Their Time * 1993: The Yellow Shark * 1994: Civilization, Phaze III * 1995: Strictly Commercial (compilatie) * 1996: The Lost Episodes * 1996: Läther * 1996: Frank Zappa Plays the Music of Frank Zappa: A Memorial Tribute * 1997: Have I Offended Someone? * 1997: Strictly Genteel (compilatie) * 1998: Mystery Disc * 1998: Cheap Thrills (compilatie) * 1998: Son of Cheep Thrills (compilatie) * 1999: Everything Is Healing Nicely * 2002: FZ:OZ * 2003: Halloween (DVD-A) * 2004: Joe's Corsage * 2004: QuAUDIOPHILIAc (DVD-A) * 2004: Joe's Domage * 2005: Joe's XMAsage * 2006: Imaginary Diseases * 2006: Trance-Fusion * 2006: The MOFO Project/Object * 2006: The Frank Zappa AAAFNRAA Birthday Bundle * 2007: Buffalo * 2007: Wazoo * 2008: One Shot Deal * 2008: Joe's Menage * 2008: The Frank Zappa aaa.FNR.aaa Birthday Bundle * 2009: Lumpy Money * 2010: Greasy Love Songs * 2010: Congress Shall Make No Law * 2010: Hammersmith Odeon Boeken * Chevalier, Dominique, "Viva Zappa" (1986), London: Omnibus Press, SBN 0-7119-0821-4 * Courrier, Kevin, "The Dangerous Kitchen. The Subversive Art of Frank Zappa" (2001), Toronto: ECW Press, ISBN 1-55022-447-6 * Gray, Michael, "Mother! is the Story of Frank Zappa" (1984), London: Proteus Books, ISBN 0-86276-146-8 * James, Billy, "Necessity Is...: The Early Years of Frank Zappa & the Mothers of Invention" (2000), London: SAF Publishing Ltd., ISBN 0-946719-51-9 * Kostelanetz, Richard, "Frank Zappa Companion. Four Decades of Commentary" (1997), New York: Schirmer, ISBN 0-02-864628-2 * Lennon, Nigey, "Being Frank. My Time with Frank Zappa" (1995), Los Angeles: California Classics Book, ISBN 1-879395-55-X * Lowe, Kelly Fisher, "The Words and Music of Frank Zappa" (2006), Westport: Praeger Publishers, ISBN 0-275-98779-5 * Miles, Barry, "In His Own Words" (1993), London: Omnibus Press, ISBN 0-7119-3100-3 * Miles, Barry, "Frank Zappa - A Visual Documentary" (2003), London: Omnibus Press, ISBN 0-7119-3099-6 * Miles, Barry, "Frank Zappa" (2004), London: Atlantic Books, ISBN 1-84354-092-4 (vertaald in het Nederlands als Zappa De biografie, ISBN 978-90-6005-556-4) * Russo, Greg, "Cosmik Debris. The collected history and improvisations of Frank Zappa" (1998), USA: Crossfire Publications, ISBN 0-9648157-4-5 * Russo, Greg, "Cosmik Debris. The collected history and improvisations of Frank Zappa (Revised)" (1999), USA: Crossfire Publications, ISBN 0-9648157-7-X * Russo, Greg, "Cosmik Debris. The collected history and improvisations of Frank Zappa (The Son Of Revised)" (2003), USA: Crossfire Publications, ISBN 0-9648157-0-2 * Slaven, Neil, "Electric Don Quixote: The Definitive Story of Frank Zappa" (2003), London: Omnibus Press, ISBN 0-7119-9436-6 * Walley, David, "No Commercial Potential. The Saga of Frank Zappa" (1980, Then and Now, New York: E. P. Dutton, ISBN 0-525-93153-8 * Watson, Ben, "Frank Zappa: The Negative Dialectics of Poodle Play" (1996), New York: St. Martin's Griffin, ISBN 0-312-14124-6 * Watson, Ben, "Frank Zappa. The Complete Guide to His Music" (2005), London: Omnibus Press, ISBN 1-84449-865-4 * Zappa, Frank & Occhiogrosso, Peter, "The Real Frank Zappa Book" (1989), New York: Poseidon Press, ISBN 0-671-63870-X Externe links * Zappa.com * Zappa Wiki Jawaka - a wiki dedicated to FZ * A library of Frank Zappa quotations Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Amerikaans gitarist Categorie:Amerikaans zanger Categorie:Amerikaans producent Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Atheïst